Pocket Monsters: Invasion
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: The stories of the different stages on how the Pokémon took over the world by adapting into almost everything they could to ensure their survival into a new planet.
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow that Hides

**Chapter One**

 **The Shadow that Hides Under My Blankets**

It started a 65 million years ago, it came from outer space, it came in a meteorite and eventually assimilated into the life of planet Earth; that would be the first wave, the second came a millennium later, and the third arrived on July 20th of 1969 when the men placed a foot on the moon for the first time.

Young Samuel was 10 at that time of July of 1969, he used to live on the Yokohama Peninsula in Kanto; he lived not far away from the Yokohama University and not far from the Nakamura Dental Clinic. He always had good memories of his childhood, even when he became a professor specialized in evolutionary traits of the new species; he always remembered fondly how he found the changes the bacteria made into the ecosystem of Earth and transformed it into a new world.

Not many people remembered those years fondly, the invasion of the species as well how some governments tried to control them, it became the turning point for life on Earth, the moment where a new set of species rose from the ashes and almost took over the planet, those where the days before the Pocket Monster spread around the globe.

Many theories came around, but later it came clear that the Pocket Monsters came from outside Earth. Samuel was fascinated as new creatures showed in the Kanto region' but, what it took him a few decades to understand it was that it wasn't an evolutionary leap by random, it was the product of a series of meteorite showers over the course of millions of years that let the ecosystem from Earth to "transform" into a new set of living things.

One of those first encounters came with the idea of a boogeyman, he couldn't have understood where exactly he came from, or what he was; but, the boogeyman was hiding under the dirty clothes in his closet. It was a bulge, an amorphous bulge that was making incoherent noises, Samuel at first didn't knew what to do, so as many times he called his mother but the shadow faded before she could arrive back in the room.

Every night, for six months, the same incidents happened sporadically. Until one night, he decided to face his boogeyman and approached the monster inside the closet.

"Do not fear me" He said with his soft childish voice.

Grunts came from inside.

"I am not going to hurt you, I want to be your friend. Are you one the creatures?"

No answer. For a couple of weeks, he continued trying until one night, the monster finally spoke, it spoke barely, trying to mimic the human language and still hiding under the blankets.

"Me and you" Said with gravelly voice.

"You can talk!"

"I… mimic… you…. Human, memories"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Memories are human… I was"

Samuel couldn't understand what the monster was trying to say, he was just fascinated to established contact for the first time. He wanted to know more about the creature and how he can spoke to him. He thought maybe it was as a parrot, he could mimic noises but didn't knew what was saying. He was wrong; it was more than a parrot, the creature understood the concept of communication, and spoke perfect Japanese.

For a ten year old he was fascinated that his boogeyman had a voice, that he could spoke but Samuel couldn't grasp that the monster was human before, it was alive until it was consumed by the bacteria that came from the void of the space, he became a monster, he became a living nightmare who lost his body and caused death.

As many people as the boogeyman who hid under Samuel's closet, they "evolved" they changed, it wasn't only people but the flora and animals also changed, sand, rock, trash, everything changed. It became a world where everything got affected by that bacteria that came within a meteorite eons ago.

"Friend…. No escape… be careful to what will come"

"I don't understand" Said Samuel.

"The world… changed… be safe…"

"Can I see you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"You…die"

"You can't be that terrorizing, you seem nice"

Samuel stood up from his bed and tried to go in the closet, the monster immediately pulled a spectral claw and push him away.

"Please, no… friend, alive" Samuel was confused but opted not to go any further to the monster, he opted to let him rest on his closet every time he visited on the evenings. He was curious to know why his new friend didn't wanted his appearance to be shown? He didn't fear him, but he was concerned that his boogey was feeling alone and need it a friend. He wanted to get close to him but every time the boogeyman was there, he pulled his claw and didn't let him close. He thought about creating him a costume, a small raggedy costume that would let him roam around.

During the daylight Samuel grabbed some of his old blankets and he draw on them a mouse, it was a yellow mouse with a small silly face; he waited until dusk to go and see his friend, he wasn't fearing the boogeyman anymore but he wanted to help him to make more friends. Little what Samuel knew, it was the boogeyman was being hunted by a corporation named the Aether Foundation.

It was becoming a war, mostly it was becoming a research from a company that quickly emerged in the field of biotechnology with the pretensions of finding a cure, a cure that bring desolation and despair to the people who were "transformed" by the bacteria, their mission was simple "to bring love to every being they could preserve" which later would transform into Pokémon.

Samuel's little boogeyman became less scary as time passed; after giving him the raggedy costume he made, it became friendlier to him and he started to use the raggedy costume and walk around Samuel's bedroom freely. The little boogeyman seemed to be sad and happy and he tried to find himself a mirror.

As soon he found it, he realized how much he had changed, there was no human anymore, it was only a shadow of what it was. The line between humanity and a monster was weak and fragile, it was a mirage onto what someone could become in less than a year, his body was no more, he could barely remember who he was… he became a boogeyman.

"A got a name for you. I will call you Mimikyu"

"Mimikyu?"

"You look and act as human but you are cute as the creatures that are emerging; can I ask you, are you one of them?"

"I… no, don't, know… friend"


	2. Chapter 2: The Slumber of Aether

**Chapter Two**

 **The Slumber of Aether**

During the fall of the world, several criminal organization rose to the prominence; such as Team Rocket, Team Galactic; the competing teams Aqua and Magma, Team Plasma was probably the worse as they intended over the years to eradicate humanity and turn Earth into a Pokémon paradise. Before all of them, The Aether Foundation was the prime one, the catalyst that turned the world into what it become.

The war that divided the planet and decimated humanity was the product of the Foundation, the Foundation as it was known became the organization that inspired every single one of the delinquent groups and even so much of the founders such as Giovanni from Team Rocket, had their starts.

Those days, the Foundation started to develop a sanctuary in the seas of the Alolan Archipelago, it was an artificial island that would shelter Pokémon's from around the world. A glory that would mimic Noah's Ark and would protect the Pokémon against humanity. It was a crazy idea, but also it was the way they sold to the people for over the decades to position their branding and corporation as a pacifist and charitable entity.

It was a well-executed plan, perfect to sell it to the public and the public bought it. People started to trust Aether Fondation with their precious friends over the decades and started to volunteer and work within the shadows of the organization. The Foundation grew economically and become a powerhouse around the globe, generating jobs and giving critical care to the growing population of the "newly" discovered species.

Nobody suspected about the activities of the Foundation, but their secret project was experimentation on Pokémon and humans, as well later to develop an interdimensional portal to study how far and beyond the Pokémon "virus" expanded across the multiverse. It was such a grandiose idea, the exploration of regions far beyond Earth, but also on a long term it became their biggest mistake.

The base of the Foundation was executed and planned by Lusamine father, she couldn't remember his name, in fact she could barely remember some pieces of her childhood. Much of everything surrounding her formative years were in mist; she always remembered seeing her father and mother experimenting on the beta project of the interdimensional portal which would end with her husband Mohn, 35 years later.

Some of her memories weren't even hers, some of her memories and intention were preset by the people she called family.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl Who Walked

**Chapter Three**

 **The Girl Who Walked into The Dead Zone**

She was born after 25 years where the world changed; she became the focus of study from the Sylph Corporation as she was the first human who was born with a latent telekinetic and telepathic set of abilities that didn't mutated into an Abra; Sabrina of course was special and everyone around Sylph was curious on why her DNA let her keep the abilities but not transform into a Pokemon.

Some of the effects of the war were still present with everyone, Saffron City was basically in ruins but the Sylph Co. was helping the city to rise again by imbedding economic power through exchange of human talent; the first step that Sylph took to position the company's name was to create the device to catch and train Pokémon's known as the Pokeball, it created a different set that varied on efficacy and retention; that way they could find a way to control the population of monsters.

Eventually almost two decades later they expanded their empire in Kanto and Johto, three decades later their products were everywhere; but, it was their approach to the "esoteric realm" that made them famous, as they invented the Sylph Scope.

The Sylph Scope was quite of an interesting device, but it wasn't the only thing they created and commercialized, they also made the entire line of Pokeballs and worked in different prototypes even one that could catch without fail; they also sponsored gyms on the Kanto and Johto regions and became philanthropist to offer free education to the children victims of the war; their development created pharmaceuticals for humans and Pokemon alike but one aspect, one tiny aspect that always distinguish them from the others was their obsession with the paranormal.

The Board of Directors was composed by a group of scientist that held positions as managers of each department within the building, it was a total of eight with a ninth person who took the role of CEO in order to break any votes; their focus of investigation that held in secret was to control the mutations in humans who were exhibiting Pokémon characteristics, part of the problem with the war become that humanity was mutating into some Pokémon's such as Abra and Gengar, but some individuals were retaining some of the characteristics found in those monsters.

Sabrina became their prime focus of study as well they modeled her to become the perfect human weapon, they trained her since she was a toddler and tried to control her when she turned into a young adult. The debacle with Sabrina became obvious when she at the age of 10 slaughter the majority of the Saffron City Fighting Gym, and took their title to become a gym leader. Sylph didn't oppose and granted her the official title of Saffron City.

She didn't even fear the repercussions and that she was going to get haunted by the furious individuals who survived her slaughter, yet she became unstoppable, she wanted power and she wanted to be revered as a goddess; but her desires were eventually placed on hold when the corporation sponsored the travels of a young trainer who had the sole purpose to destroy her fragile mind.

Her powers were out to fear, she on a steady pace became one of the top trainers in the world and one of the leaders that stopped many trainers on their journey to reach the Elite Four; she was also a cold-blooded murderer who didn't hesitate to kill the weak kids in favor of releasing their Pokémon's if they fall their challenge. The other seven leaders within the region of Kanto feared her, nobody would even go there to her that close, with the only exception of Agatha but her frail body didn't let her do too much against the psychic master.


	4. Chapter 4: End of the Prologue

**Chapter Four**

 **End of the Prologue – The God of the Monsters**

"Mew is in quarantine at this moment. She and the other are the last two of their kind, the prime Pokémon's that surpassed a millennium and are still alive"

"Not for long, Female Mew vitals are weak, I highly doubt she won't surpass the night"

"How's the fetus?"

"Steady"

"Is he in the containing unit?"

"Yes; right now, I spoke with the boss, he wants to transfer it to the Maui Branch before being shipped to Okinawa in about a month"

"I understand"

"We need to follow the procedures of Mr. Fuji, he requested after leaving and going back to Ie-jima"

"According to the notes of Mr. Fuji, he requested to alter the DNA of the offspring by manipulating it with Alakazam genes"

"So far there are 268 confirmed species of the _Pocket Monsters,_ 150 only in the Kanto region and a few who had emigrated to the United States _"_

 _"_ We had created a new monster, a clone from one of the original ones. This could be a problem later, if the clone revolts against us, the abilities that I have are far superior than any other Pokémon in existence"

"I am not scared"

"Why not?"

"Mewtwo is sterile, we followed the procedure, he can't reproduce, he can't mimic, in that molecular level he is a failure but also is our biggest asset as when he reaches the end of his lifespan it won't be a problem"

"What are we going to do with the failed clones?"

"Dispose them, they aren't worth it"

"Before I do it, I am concerned, how we are going to do it?"

"Explain yourself?"

"The Ditto's are erratic, just a simple cell can let them to regeneration and they reproduce as the Comodo's, is not good to just burn them as we planned, there has to be another way"

"Mr. Fuji was quite specific, there is no other way, fire will kill the clones who failed maturity"

"What are we going to do with Mew?"

"She will be released, under normal circumstances she can't reproduce, so it will be OK"

"I trust your words, but I am still not convinced on how we are going to dispose the failed clones"

"Just do it as our manager said."

A loud explosion was heard from the underground lab.

"Everyone take refuge! Now!"

"What happened?"

"He has escaped, the other specimens had escaped also, we are in deep trouble, someone call corporate and inform them!"

"Who escaped?"

"Mewtwo, he is running havoc as he approaches us, everyone get into a safe place and by any chance don't think, don't think if you want to live!"

….

The laboratory crumbled….


	5. Chapter 5: The Basement

**Second Part**

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Basement**

"Someone help me!"

"Nobody will" Said Faba with a nonchalant tone while the _patient_ was tied on the bed.

He was looking at the poor man that was kidnapped from what it become of the Hawaii Archipelago and was renamed Alola 57 years after the invasion. Faba, was quite slim, blonde silver hair, he looked god for being almost 65 years old and he always carried his VR system that was linked to the Aether Paradise database.

Over the years he became trusted to Lusamine and she let him do whatever he wanted to do.

"You see, nobody will miss you, but surely you will find other people after the experiment is over"

"You see my friend, I was two years old when the bacteria that turned the ecosystem and humans into Pokémon accelerated its grow. We essentially evolved or better say we were assimilated"

"What do you say?"

"Humans are also Pokemon my boy, we are Pokemon, that bacteria changed our biology, we are not purely human anymore" He said while looking himself in the only mirror that was in the laboratory.

There was a moment of silence, a small moment of silence.

"What are we now?"

"I don't know, we had become something else, we are just strange creatures who dared to defy death herself"

"I don't understand"

"You don't need to understand it boy, I don't even know why I am letting you talk... You are just dinner for tonight"

"Please spare me, I beg you" Said him, while shaking the straps on the table.

"I can't" Said Faba while playing with the tip of a scalpel on the chest of his patient.

Outside the room, screams could be heard, they came from every corner that could be seen.

"What is that? What are those screams?!"

"They are just beasts by now my boy, remember what I said? We aren't humans anymore"

The man was completely paralyzed in fear, he wasn't aware what was going to happen to him, as the mad scientist kept walking in circles as if he couldn't make his mind. It was just a strange scenario in which he never imagined finishing and least how he got there.

"Let's start with this experiment I have a tea date with our dear Aether President Lusamine at 4P.M." Faba said while pulling a valve that release some form of anesthesia and let the young man to start falling asleep.

"Life is a mere dream, when you wake up you will had become one of them, one of the shadows and I will take my time to study you"


	6. Chapter 6: The Face I had

**Chapter Six**

 **The Face I Had**

"This is beautiful" Said Fabas, alone in his laboratory. The body of the man that he dissected was lying dead on the operation table behind him. Fabas was thrilled, because after many years his research was taking a route, he wanted to birth a Pokémon, not any Pokémon, besides his obsession with the psychic type he was had a secret love with the ghost type Pokémon because nobody ever saw the real birth of one until he recorded it.

He was sitting there, alone in his laboratory on the basement, checking his most recent discovery, the man he just killed turned to be in to a Yamask, it was a tiny one. The mask on his face was the same face as the man. Fabas was excited because he couldn't believe, he also theorized that the descendants of an ancient civilization that had power around the globe would transform into Yamask, he wanted more bodies to be studied.

The transformation process was unique, when someone died in pain the bacteria on their blood stream would start transforming the gases of the deceased into a tangible membrane. The tangible membrane who's mostly gaseous, would act as a form of memory pattern, it will act as nervous system also.

When the ghost Pokémon Yamask starts his existence, he or she will go to his dead body's head and put his tentacles around it, from the cranium it will pull out a mask, a dead mask that would wear. That dead mask would contain all the memories of his previous life, until the moment of the dead. Fabas to take an extra precaution, placed the newly formed ghost inside a container until in which he couldn't escape by any means.

He was scared that the ghost was going to kill him as he butchered him to explore what was beyond death. His answer was transmutation into a Pokémon. "there was no heaven?" He thought. The flesh transforms into a variation of Pokémon, just a simple monster, who is a slave of who captures him or her, it was a sad ending for human life. He wanted to make his discussion public but he opted to keep it for himself.

While he was on his computer, he received an email from the subsidiary Silp Co, it was a warning that one of the experiments they made went rampant and killed everyone on the lab. He saw that the email was forwarded also to Lusamine, he didn't know what to do or say, he just sat down while he heard the screams of his newly formed Pokémon.

Yamask was there punching the glass around his container, he wanted to get out, he wanted to go back to his body, he feels that it wasn't his time, that his life was cut short and he wanted to go back to his body and be free again, to be alive again. From his mask, there were only tears of blood coming out of the eye socket, he was in pain.

Life was such a marvelous but horrible thing, it could end in a snap and whenever there was a group of people with too much power, the world becomes their playground and any of us become their guinea pigs. It is quite a sad scenario, but Fabas had the power to do what he wanted, to do what he pleased and that poor guy who he killed was just one of many.

He was watching his lifeless body while one of Fabas assistant dismembered it and took it to the oven; he was wondering if his parents would know that he got killed? Even so, if he could escape and let them know, one way or the other, he wanted to let them know that he got killed in a twisted experiment and turned into a Pokémon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Massacre of Lavender Town

**Chapter Seven**

 **The Massacre of Lavender Town**

"Come out" Said Sabrina. "We got a survivor!" She screamed to the paramedics; it was a small child who hid in one of the kitchen cabinets. The kid was young, barely six years old, he was covered in blood and dust.

"Come out! They left, it's safe" She exclaimed again, as the young boy left his hideout.

"Are they gone?" He replied with a soft voice.

"You are going to get medical attention, you don't need to worry" She said that, as she was scanning her brain from any residual images, to her surprise she saw a strange Pokemon that she never saw before, it looked as a bipedal cat and was creating a pressure among the environment. It was only one Pokémon who killed everyone in the small town.

She was surprised as she knew, there wasn't any creature alive that could do as much damage as that one, and the mythological creatures were friendlier to humans, she was in shock to see something as that with her eyes. She wanted to ask him more, but she didn't know where to start.

"I need to talk to that kid" She mentioned to one of her supervisors, he agreed as soon the kid was checked for any physical trauma.

A day later, she went to visit him on the hospital in Celadon, where she knew his name "Ethan" He was a young guy who was moving to Johto and made a stop with his father before going to Olivine City. He got the news his father died protecting him and that in a week he was going to be flying to see his mother at Olivine City.

"Ethan" Said Sabrina, while sitting next to the boy in the hospital room.

"Yes?"

"I have certain abilities that can help us reach some answers"

"How do you do it?"

"We will travel together through your memories"

"It is going to hurt?"

"No, everything that we see it will be a mirage, we will be able to walk around your memories, it can be painful and we can stop whenever you ask"

"OK, I am ready"

Sabrina touched his forehead and then suddenly they both appeared on a colorless version of Lavender Town, it was frozen in time.

"This is what I remember, he came from the skies" Said Ethan.

"Who was it?" She feigned some ignorance, knowing the Pokémon as she checked on his memories.

"It was him, look up, please" Said the little guy pointing at the sky. "Me and daddy started to run", he showed Sabrina to the other side where Ethan's father was holding him.

"I am sorry Ethan"

"Is OK, please follow me, we need to keep walking, there is more I need to show"

The recollection of Lavender Town was statistic on the building, but as they moved from different streets, there were different scenarios. There was desolation, corpses everywhere, there was death imprinted in the young man's memories. Sabrina noticed that from the corpses Ghastlies were rising, some Haunters but no Gengars.

She was concerned that the strange Pokémon had the ability to control the spirits of the deceased and turned them to do his binding. She was concerned how many new ghosts rose from the dead and they looked angry, but probably the young boy didn't notice how bad the situation was as he was scared.

The last image was on a house next to the Pokémon Tower, it wasn't their house, his father was trying to push his way in, but the only thing available to find shelter was a small window. Ethan was standing watching the images of his father pushing him inside, he asked Sabrina to open the door and they went inside the house.

"I don't know what happened to daddy, he was screaming in agony and then you guys came"

The house was destroyed, and Ethan walked among some corpses just to find shelter in a cabinet, he wasn't sure how many days he spent there, but he didn't move. When he was found, he was covered in urine and feces, beside blood. There was something that got Sabrina's attention, the Pokémon that he saw on the sky was also going inside the house, it was creepy, it had a humanoid face and she feel he was looking directly at her, as if he knew she was going to be able to see it.

"Who are you?" She said, even ignoring Ethan on his side. She was walking to the Pokémon and she saw how horrible it was. It had a humanoid face, mixed with a domestic cat, it had a disproportionate body, with big hips and three stumps in each hand. The Pokémon was looking at her, he left the young boy alive as he was aware about Sabrina, she realized it was a psychic monster, just like her. He pushed her out of the vision, as he wanted his persona to be known.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Chapter Eight**

 **Memories**

Samuel was sitting on the porch of his house and laboratory of what it became Pallet Town, a long time ago that place was known as Wakkanai, he and his parents moved there after the cataclysm that affected much of the other prefectures within Tokyo.

"It was around 1988 when we first move to Wakkanai; beautiful country town, it saved itself from the devastation because it was far away from the devastation in Okinawa; yet, at that moment, the little mutated monsters seemed to proliferate everywhere. I remember seeing a Vulpix as one of my first Pokémon as a young adult, but that strange Pokémon that I saw when I was younger, really got my attention"

"The experiment was a mistake, it changed the world and it separated the families"

"Grandpa what are you writing?" Daisy asked.

"Some of my memories my dear, I'm getting older and every now and then I forget stories about my childhood"

"Are you still thinking about that time you found a Mimikkyu?"

"It spoke human language Daisy, that's why it has turned to be into a long-term obsession"

"Of course, some speak human language whenever they have psychic type abilities like the Kadabra line, which they used to be humans"

"How you know that?"

"You are a good teacher" She said with a big smile.

"My dear, since you are here, sit down, I would love to have some company"

"Sure"

"Daisy, you probably don't remember because you were a mere baby back then, that's before your parents died. The invasion that happened on a global scale 30 years ago, it decimated the world into nothingness, the bacteria that over the millenniums transformed everything on the planet it strikes without mercy and it almost killed everyone"

"That's what the textbooks said"

"What the textbooks doesn't say, is that the bacteria that gave us the Pocket Monsters, also mutated us as humans"

"Explain yourself grandpa"

"Have you seen all those ghost type Pokemon?"

"Of course, everyone has seen a Gengar or a Misdreavous, they are part of the genus of the Pokemon"

"How do you think those things came to existence?"

"Don't tell me"

Daisy stood quiet for a moment, then she realized how the virus mutated the humans. She couldn't believe it, that after death, they would become beasts. She was in denial.

"Everyone is infected at this moment, every single one who was born after the invasion got infected because of their parents. You can't kill the virus that runs among us, you can't do anything, it will just keep mutate it. That's not even the worse, it will mutate some people when they are children if they are exposed to extra-kinetical abilities"

"Grandpa, do you mean psychic abilities"

"Yes, my dear, psychic Pokémon such as Abra were humans, were children, some of them where like you and I"

"That is insane!"

"We are just another extension of the Pocket Monster world. There will be one day, where humanity no longer exist, and we all be those creatures."


	9. Chapter 9: I see You

**Chapter Nine**

 **I see You**

The little Pocket Monster was sitting outside alone; the costume that his friend made many years ago was raggedy, he was in the need of a new one but he was happy to be alone in the abandoned supermarket that was in the ruins of Wailua.

He arrived there almost 20 years later, he was trying to find solace on the world that was ravaged by the war, he wasn't harboring any hate anymore towards Pikachu or humanity, he just wanted to be at peace. What he didn't knew it was that he was being followed by a young girl who had her hair dyed purple, she was curious as she never saw a Monster like that before.

He tried to ignore her, but he noticed that she found him hiding there in the supermarket and she wasn't scared of him. He wanted to go close but he was scared that he could kill her just by his pressure or her trying to peak under the blankets.

She was quite small, probably not as tall as a 10-year-old, she was also wearing a rag instead of a dress; he noticed that she was also homeless as him and she probably was mostly trying to find food on the desolated area, but he wasn't sure. He thought to maybe kill her if she became a problem.

The little girl was happy to see the supermarket, she hasn't eaten anything for at least a week and reaching that point of the island was a bliss for her. He on the other hand wasn't too happy as he was feeling threaten by an intruder.

When she entered the supermarket, she saw a lot of canned food and drinking water, she was extremely happy and went running to drink something, but days without proper eating she ended up going to the restroom with some minor diarrhea.

He was observing her from the distance, it was the moment when she left the restroom that he decided to spook her. He knew his body below the decoy would be too much too handle, and she probably would run away or die in the process. He crawled in between the small spaces of the shelves, until he was close enough.

"Do you see me?!" He screamed.

"Of course, I do friend, I see the harbingers of dead and you are one of them"

"You, see me!"

She stood up from the floor and went close to him with a smile.

"Friend, I do not fear dead as I saw it, and I embrace it"

Mimikyu was completely stunned because he never met anyone who wasn't scared of him, not even that little kid. He pulled his claws below his decoy, he wanted to kill her, he had that urge but as soon he was getting close she stood up from eating and went directly to him.

"My name is Acerola, I became a Trial Captain not long ago, and I been looking for a friend who will help me"

"Friend?"

"A friend like you, who will help the trial goers to become stronger, you see there aren't any ghost totem Pocket Monsters, I want to bring desolation in their hearts so they can get stronger"


	10. Chapter 10: Invasion

**Chapter 10**

 **Invasion: Day Zero**

"What was that?!" Samuel screamed to Delia. An explosion was heard in the horizon.

"I don't know" It was heard from far away, but the explosion happened almost 278 miles away on Lavander Town.

When they go outside, they saw the windows shattered by the sonic wave, some of the animals where howling in pain and some birds died because of the impact. Delia first reaction was to go to her house and check on her newborn, Oak was to go and check on his grandkids who were being sited downstairs.

As Delia ran down to town she noticed there was devastation everywhere, she never imagined that there could be an event of such magnitude that could burn the trees so easily, she started to walk slowly as she was shock from the devastation.

It was surreal, the birds where dead, the fish on the stream all dead apart from the Pocket Monsters. She then understood that what happened was a major extinction event. It killed everything that wasn't a Pocket Monster except for certain flora.

When she reached the skirts of the town, her biggest fear came to reality, the shock wave destroyed much of the houses but hers was intact as well one from her neighbors. Nobody was dead, but there were some loses in the infrastructure, as soon she reached in her house, she saw Ash crying and her husband was next to him.

She was relief to see that nothing bad happened but she was concerned that everything around them was destroyed; she immediately tried to turn the satellite radio and to her surprise she could tune into Goldenrod Radio Station perfectly.

"If you tuned now, I repeat there is a global strike with all the Pocket Monsters. There has been several incidents worldwide, please take shelter!"

There was some background interference, it sounds as people screaming.

"There has been sightings of a psychic type Pokémon that has never seen before around what it was known as Tokyo. The Pokémon obliterated half of the city and killed millions in an instant, after that an army of ghosts took a part of the population"

"There are at least 15 million people dead in only the last hour; is only an estimated, but this is the end, and I am going to be here reporting to you guys until my last breath"

"I don't know what's happening outside, but we are inside Lavender Town Radio Station, we had to take shelter with our sister station as staying outside is impossible at this moment, we are being barricade on the top of the last floor; we don't know what to do anymore"

A loud explosion was heard coming from outside the building.

"Oh God, they are here! They are hunting us as the preys we have become"

"This is bad, this is bad, we need to hide"

Another explosion was heard in the background.

"We won't be able to hold for any longer, they are going through the walls, Oh my God! The door is crumbling into pieces, Oh my God! We are going to die! They are here, this is Gabby it was a pleasure to work for you" More screams could be heard.

Some steps could be heard and some

"Who are you?" She only could hear the voice in her head, but her audience couldn't.

"Please don't kill me" She said crying.

"I am not a foe, some of us we are friends with the Pocket Monsters" A loud crushing noise was heard, no screams or agony was heard after that. Delia was listening in horror when the transmission ended, the only thing in the background were some growls and some strange laughs.


	11. Chapter 11: Blood

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Blood**

"Mommy"

"Yes, stay quiet"

"They are coming for us, aren't they?"

"Be quiet"

"I am scared" She hold his mouth. The footsteps were getting louder and louder.

An explosion happened and the door of their apartment flew on the living room.

"Mommy, who are they?"

"Fuck, be quiet, now"

They started walking down the hallway, as the mother and child were quiet in the closet.

Silence, there was just silence. Some grunts were heard, heavy breading. There were no steps, but there was some or something inside the apartment.

The air turned heavy, it was almost impossible to breath, and it was extremely hot.

The grunts became louder as they approached the bedroom, the thing that was there it was one of the shadow army.

Fear was there, it could be scented, it could be flavored, it was almost as sweet as the best candy ever.

There was no more heavy breathing, that thing left the apartment but the mother and son were still scared of leaving the closet of the bedroom.

"It's not gone, they are still here, I do not want to leave this space until they are gone"

A couple of hours later, when there were no more screams coming from outside they decided to go out the apartment and try to find help. The entire complex was in total darkness, there was no light so the mother grabbed a handheld light that she got a while ago and they went down the emergency stairs.

It was quiet, quiet but the rails were really sticky.

"Don't make any noises" She said.

"That wasn't me"

"Let's keep walking slowly"

The goo was everywhere, it was covering the stairs also, the lights, the emergency windows and even the fire extinguisher.

"This is weird"

"Mommy…"

"What it is?"

"I am stuck"

"What do you mean"

"The goo, help me mommy"

"Pookie don't move"

"Mommy, it really hurts, I can't feel my legs" When she aimed the light at him, she noticed his legs were completely melted and that blood was coming from his mouth. She screamed in horror.

His son was laying on the floor, still alive but in shock, behind there was this monster she never saw before it was a big slug, and it was devouring the trails, it wasn't only one they were surrounded by them, they were being hunted and they didn't even notice.

His son was emitting some screams in agony, she realized that he wasn't even moving anymore, much of his lower extremities were already devoured and blood was everywhere. She was thinking where to escape but as soon she tried to run back upstairs she was hit in the head by a ball of acid that one of the slugs threw at her.

"Professor Juniper… Cedric! Come over here! We found the bones of some victims"

"Oh my! Hey this is amazing! This new variant of monster seems to devour his prey with his really toxic saliva; I am completely fascinated by this…"


	12. Chapter 12: Run

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Run**

Delia heard another explosion on the horizon, she wanted to go back to the lab and seek shelter over there but she was scared. She thought about hiding in the basement but she didn't know what to do.

Samuel was running from the lab, trying to go to the town to find shelter as the lab was destroyed by a group of vileplums and parasects that came from the forest and they were heading to town also.

"Fuck, Gary and Daisy, don't stop we need to keep going! They are coming for everyone"

"Who is it grandpa?" said Gary.

"They, the Pocket Monsters, they are revolting against everyone"

She was holding Ash on her hands and was looking the commotion from their bedroom, all of them were hiding there and just watching the chaos that was coming. They came out of nowhere and started to take over the country, she was imagining that around the world a similar situation was happening.

The air became dense, it was almost impossible to breath, Delia realized that it was one of the swarm's poison spore, they were surrounding the town and there was no way to escape. She was feeling dizzy, but her breathing wasn't that bad, she was worried about her baby but she didn't know what to do.

Out of nowhere, she thought about going to hide in the bathroom thinking that air extractor could help. Her husband was sitting on the bedroom, guarding the house while the invasion was happening outside; Delia was praying that the light wouldn't go out, as they seemed to be OK inside the bathroom and the spores weren't as heavy due the controlled environment.

"I'm not feeling well" He said, while going to the window. Outside some parasects were devouring his neighbors, he was feeling incredibly dizzy as he was watching, he felt something stabbing him on the back. He didn't have any time to react, as he falls dead on the floor. His head was slowly consumed by the oversized insect.


	13. Chapter 13: Acerola

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Acerola**

She saw her parents been consumed by a ghost made of sand, the name of that monster was Sandygast and it was a fearful creature who could replicate the lifeforms that consumed and mimic the voices of the ones he killed. It became a moment in her youth that made her fear the ocean but let her to a long lifetime fascination with the dead.

The invasion on what was known as Hawaii was quicker than any other place, it took less than three days to destroy the archipelago and to decimate the community from the thousands to the hundreds. She saw the destruction and she fall in love with the departed, she felt comfort in the blood of the people who died in front of her, the people who were killed by the Tapus.

The powerful deities of the Pokémon that once they aligned with the humans in search of refuge on the island but at the end, they were manipulated from the dead army of Mewtwo. The end of the world was just gorgeous to not admire it, to see beauty in the destruction of the land while walking on a path full of dead.

She reached the Ruins of the Abundance, where she smelled the dead once more, Tapu Bulu was covered in blood; she wasn't even in fear, she was more curious than anything else, she wanted to know what happened? Why he suddenly decided to kill everyone at Tapu Village and left her as the only survivor?

She walked slowly, as the Tapu lay on his altar, as she was near she could hear the Tapu's breathing, it was heavy, it was powerful, a monster that was alive. Bulu was in a trance, he didn't know what happened, but she knew, she wanted to go there to for answers but it was her who would answer his questions.

"I forgive you"

Grunts.

"Why do you kill everyone, except me?"

Grunts and heavy breathing.

"I know you have the answer"

The Tapu stood up and levitated to Acerola, he was moving slowly as he was in pain, then he put his left hoof on her head.

She saw what happened, she started to cry, she realized that Bulu had no control over his actions same as the other Tapus, they just were puppets of that strange Pokemon who looked human but could control them with a simple thought. She was amazed by such much power as she saw the Tapus as the strongest beings of the region.

"I understand, it just happened" she said that as she hugged Tapu Bulu.


End file.
